This disclosure relates to a fluid actuator, for example, for an aircraft. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a thermoplastic fluid actuator.
Typically, aluminum actuators have been used in the aerospace industry for a variety of fluid actuator applications, such as fueldraulic variable stator vane actuators. Aluminum actuators are rather costly. Composite actuators for non-aerospace hydraulic applications have been proposed.
One such actuator is provided by high strength reinforced composite liner forming the cylinder. The liner is wound with a resin impregnated fiber about its circumference to minimize diametrical expansion of the cylinder. However, many of the structural components of the actuator are still constructed from aluminum to provide the desired strength.
Similarly, composite piston rods have also been proposed for hydraulic actuators. The piston rod is constructed out of a metallic jacket with a polymer core. Again, a metallic structure still comprises a significant portion of the actuator.